


Hoodie Thief Prompt

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Series: Soft Romance/Platonic Prompts [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: ❛❛I took your hoodie and I’m not giving it back.❜❜Chapter 1: Miyoshi Kazunari×Ikaruga MisumiChapter 2: Fushimi Omi×Nanao TaichiChapter 3: Hyoudou Juza×Settsu BanriChapter 4: Hot Limit!Amagi Rinne×Hot Limit!Shiina NikiChapter 5: Takamine Midori×Nagumo TetoraChapter 6: Hidaka Hokuto×Akehoshi Subaru
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto, Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Nagumo Tetora/Takamine Midori
Series: Soft Romance/Platonic Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965214
Kudos: 74





	1. Hoodie Thief - Misumi (Kazunari×Misumi)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my new series for soft romance/platonic prompts to try and get a better writing standing than just humour or hurt/comfort and to open my boundries. The stories won't be too long word wise since their just prompts but their will be more and even a collection/series for these prompts.

Kazunari knew he wore large outfits. Specifically large jackets and sweatshirts. And he had a lot of clothes so it was hard to tell when all of his clothes were there or in the dirty clothes bin. If he wore it that week once already, high chance it was in the bin because wearing the same outfit is not gross but...he had a sense of fashion to keep up. So, upon realizing that his sweatshirt for his current outfit was suddenly gone, didn’t add up.

He hadn’t worn the outfit, so the sweatshirt should still be with the outfit on the hanger. He knows himself better than that to just throw expensive clothes onto the floor. So where the hell did it go?”

“Hm…” The blond narrowed his eyes as he stared into the abyss of his closet. “Where did it go?~”

“Hm? Kazu-san?” Muku walked into the room, blue eyes wide in shock at seeing the older male still in his day to day clothes. He was crowing about going to a party earlier; one would think he would have changed and left already. “What are you still doing here? And you haven’t changed yet?!”

“That’s the thing Mukkun!” He whined, turning around. “I can’t find the sweatshirt that goes with this!”

“That sweatshirt?” The pink haired boy brought a finger to his lips in thought before his mouth dropped open. “I saw Misumi-san in a sweater earlier that wasn’t his usual one.”

Kazunari’s arms flopped by his side as the pieces came together. Gathering his outfit and hat in hand, he bursted down the hallway. “Suuuuuumiiiiii!~”

* * *

When he threw the door open, he had to physically stop himself from whipping out his phone and taking a picture. He always bought his sweaters at least three times bigger than his size because that’s a cute style he loves. Him and Misumi were the same size; being so means that if Kazunari was swimming in the outfit, then Misumi was swimming in it as well.

“Ah- K-Kaz!” Wide orange eyes looked at him as fair skin turned a pale pink and he was suddenly shoving his face into the sleeves of the sweater paws he had. “S-Sorry…”

“Sumi… you look…” He paused for suspense, a small cat smirk taking over his face as the other looked up, face now bright red. **“Mega ADORBS!”**

“Huh?” Misumi looked at him, shock evident with the look on his face. “Y-You’re not mad that I took it?”

“Nu-uh!” Kazunari shook his head. “I think it’s mega good on you. But...I’ll need it back.”

“Oh yeah, funny thing about that.” A cheeky grin from the other. “You’re not getting it back.”

Kazunari’s cheeks puffed up. “ _Fine._ It’s only fair since you’re so cute.”

Misumi’s cheeks went pink again and Kazunari snapped a photo this time before adding it to his ‘Wild Sumi-Gotta Catch ‘em All Collection’ Photo Album.


	2. Hoodie Thief - Taichi (Fushimi Omi×Nanao Taichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛I took your hoodie and I’m not giving it back.❜❜
> 
> Omi/Taichi edition.

Omi sighed as he looked all around the dorms for his jacket. He was going to be late to his job at this rate and it was chilly for autumn. He just wanted a light jacket so he could do good work today, come home and cook for the dorm before cuddling with his boyfriend for the rest of the night.

_But, **no.**_

He couldn’t find his long sleeve shirt at first so he had to resort to a short sleeve. Then he couldn’t find his wallet but thankfully that had been solved by checking the dining room table. And now, he couldn’t find his stupid jacket. 

_Great._

“Omi-sann~,” He heard Taichi’s giggly voice. “Are you here?”

“Taichi, have you seen-” He stopped himself as he saw his small boyfriend wearing his jacket. “...my jacket.”

“Uhhh…I’m wearing it now…and you’re not getting it back.” The blue eyed boy murmured. “...I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s perfectly fine.” He smiled, feeling his heart swell at the sight before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Taichi’s head, then his forehead and finally his lips. “It fits you perfectly.”

He went to work with a different jacket. And he may have been late but...Taichi was too cute blushing and in his jacket.

_So worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any request send them this way.
> 
> Twitter: @HanayoK63442727  
> Discord: Mikarin#1332


	3. Hoodie Thief - Banri (Juza×Banri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛I took your hoodie and I’m not giving it back.❜❜
> 
> Juza/Banri Edition

“Settsu.”

“No.”

“It doesn’t even _fit_ you.”

“So? I’ll fucking grow.”

An aggravated sigh. “You’re really doing this?”

“Listen, Hyodo.” The blond glared, the effect ruined by the overshadowing jacket he was wearing. “If I wanna fuckin’ wear it, then I’m gonna wear it! Who gives a shit if it don’t fit? I still fucking rock it and you just ain’t getting it back.”

“You’re such a little shit.”

“And you’re annoying as all fuck.”

“Least I know whose clothes were whose.”

“One fucking time. Get over it dickweed.”

“Nah.” Gold eyes looked at Banri once more. “But, it’s cute on you.”

Banri blushed and tried to glare once more; only for the effect to once again be wasted now thanks to the blush on his face and the oversized jacket. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Love you.”

“...Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my twitter: @HanayoK63442727 and my Discord: Mikarin#1332


	4. Hoodie Thief - Niki (Hot Limit!Rinne×Hot Limit!Niki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛I took your hoodie and I’m not giving it back.❜❜
> 
> Rinne/Niki Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Hot Limit!Rinne and Niki because that was the only way to make this sweet with lots of softness.

Moving in with a runaway teen probably wasn’t Rinne’s  **best** gambit. But he couldn’t just leave Niki by himself either. The kid was airheaded and too willing to talk to strangers, Rinne being a prime example of that.

_ But, back to the matter at hand. _

It was  _ freezing _ in the apartment. Niki had said he didn’t have enough to pay for the heating bill but...he didn’t think it was this bad. Even living in the middle of the forest during the winter again was better than living in an apartment that was supposed to be considered warm.

He shuddered as he thought back to his small and skinny charge. Rinne at least has a larger body and larger tolerance to the cold being from the village and all but...Niki was from a sheltered home. And he was supposed to be growing still...what if this stunted his growth or something like that?!

Feeling worry knotting in his stomach, the redhead began to search the apartment for his smaller roommate.

_ ‘I left him alone for like two hours...how much trouble could he get into?!’ _ Rinne thought as his mother hen nature kicked in.  _ ‘Oh god...what if something DID happen?’ _

His mental panic came to an abrupt halt when he came across Niki, curled up on the shared bed- _ shared only when Rinne didn’t want the other to freeze. Which was often _ -.

The younger’s upper half was engulfed in Rinne’s only jean jacket. The redhead felt a small smile come to his face when the other snuggled into the oversized sleeves with a content sigh.

_ ‘Ain’t that precious…’ _ He thought before he stiffened, remembering Niki as a clothes kleptomaniac.  _ ‘Ah...shit. Goodbye my favorite jacket.’ _


	5. Hoodie Thief - Tetora (Takamine Midori×Nagumo Tetora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛I took your hoodie and I’m not giving it back.❜❜
> 
> Midori/Tetora Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self-destructive habits.

Midori knew that his boyfriend was protective of him. Especially after he found out some of his more...self-destructive habits. But this was taking it to the next level.

“You’re keeping my cardigan?” He asked incredulously, eyes wide as his smaller boyfriend nodded, arms crossed as if to look scary but failing as he struggled with the long cardigan.

“You bet-ssu.” He smiled, eyes softening. “This is for your own good.”

And Midori, the lovesick fool, he was smiled back. Until Tetora tripped on the bottom of the dark cardigan, falling on his face. Then he rushed to be the nice boyfriend once more.

_“Don’t laugh-ssu!”_


	6. Hoodie Thief - Subaru (Hidaka Hokuto×Akehoshi Subaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛I took your hoodie and I’m not giving it back.❜❜
> 
> Hokuto/Subaru Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter before I start the next prompt.

Hokuto squinted at Akehoshi’s sweater. Something was  _ different _ about it.

“Is that a new sweater, Akehoshi?” Makoto asked, glancing at the other who tilted his head back with a smile. 

“Yeah,” The orange haired male grinned. “It was Hokke’s but, I  _ borrowed _ it, so it’s mine now.”

Hokuto felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, yeah.” Akehoshi smiled turning to his boyfriend, leaning in and pecking his lips. “Thanks Hokke!” 

Then he took off down the path. Hokuto hot on heels as Makoto and Mao exchanged fond glances.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my twitter: @HanayoK63442727 and my Discord: Mikarin#1332


End file.
